El Ascensor del Amor
by CarolRamos22
Summary: En un ascensor cualquier cosa puede pasar incluso lo mas inesperado... Lemon...


**_Carol- Hola y sean bienvenidos todos al fic_**

 ** _Grachi- Este es nuestro primer fic_**

 ** _Carol:Cierto y ahora solo los dejaremos con la advertencia y como es mi primer fic dejaré a uno de mis OCS que presenten (Ya que sí saldran en el fic y yo sere extra siii y una cosa cuando habló,habló super rápido y pareciera que no_** _**respiro**_ ** _así que por si las dudas ) Así que le daré el privilegio a... Claris que presente._**

 ** _Claris- Ok ^_- Yo presento..._**

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no le pertenece a CarolAngel22, la serie le pertenece a Katsuki Takahashi (Creador de el manga original de Yu-Gi-Oh), sus personajes solo se utilizan para crear este fic,sí eres menor de edad te recomendamos no leer este fic ya que contiene Lemmon bastante explicito,Carol y Grachi no se hacen responsable de traumar o corromper y sí eres pervertido (a) te encantara el fic..._**

 ** _En negrita y entre parentesis (Así) son nuestras intervenciones._**

 ** _"PV" significa el punto de vista de los personajes_**

 ** _Entre comillas y en cursiva "así" es pensamiento_**

 ** _Y sin más comenzemos..._**

 ** _El ascensor del amor_**

 ** _•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_**

En Neo Domino City,el sol comezaba a salir y sus rayos entraron en la habitación de una chica de cabellos púrpura rojizo,la cual se encontraba dormida cubierta con un edredón morado pero el sonido de su despertador hizo que abriera sus hermosos ojos en forma de gato color marrón ámbar eran muy hermosos,ella soltó un quejido al salir de su cama y practicamente arrastrarse hasta el baño para darse una ducha caliente y despertarse por completo,despúes de haberse duchado buscó el uniforme de la academia a la que asistia ** _(Carol- Es el uniforme rojo de la academia de duelos de la serie )_** salío de su habitación hasta la cocina para comer algo y por suerte su desayuno ya estaba servido,comió rápidamente y sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de la cocina y eran las 6:15,tomó sus cosas y se despidió de sus padres para comenzar a correr ya que se le haría tarde para llegar,pasó rápidamente por la plaza del centro donde llegó a un gran y hermoso parque, dejó de correr para respirar un poco y comenzar a caminar hasta que por fin llegó a la academia, pero algo llamó su atención, un joven y apuesto chico estaba en la entrada de la academia, era tan atractivo que ella se quedó como boba mirandoló _**(Carol- Yusei trae puesta la ropa de la serie ^_-)**_ pero pensó de inmediato.

 _-"Rayos que chico tan guapo... Hum pero seguramente ha de venir a dejar a su novia de último... Y si fuera así desearia que fuese a mí a quién viniese a dejar... Aunque cualquier chica desearia un chico así de guapo fuera su novio... Ah es tan lindo"-_ Junto a él estaba un chico rubio bastante alto y ambos parecian hablar bastante,al parecer ellos ya se conocían bastante bien.

 _ **(Aki PV)**_

Apenas había llegado a la academia y un lindo chico pelinegro estaba allí junto a un chico rubio y ambos hablaban bastante y tome como que si ya se conocían, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de que unas voces constantemente me hablaban y eran mis mejores amigas dos pelinegras,una rubia,una castaña y una pelirroja al igual que yo estaban frente a mí y una de ellas movía su mano constantemente frente a mí, yo reacioné y las miré sonriendo ya que ya había reacionado y todas me saludaron con un típico...

-¡Hola Aki! Buenos días-Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y yo les respondí...

-Hola chicas,buenos días- Entramos al salon y despúes de varias clases, tocaron timbre del receso me sentí tan feliz y en mi mente no dejaba de aparecer el hermoso rostro el chico que había visto en la entrada pero escuche la risita de una de mis amigas y luego las de todas allí y les pregunte :

-¿De que se rien chicas?- Dije algo nerviosa ya que ellas no se reian de algo sin antes contarlo.

-Es que- Comenzó mi amiga pelirroja, Claris- Nunca te hemos visto tan distraída y mucho menos tan sonrojada- Sentí como en realidad me sonrojaba y me sorprendí un poco ya que no era para nada algo mío el sonrojarme

-Oye Aki- Dijo una de mis amigas pelinegra de un nombre no muy común, Twilight -¿En que o mejor dicho en quién piensas?- Mis mejillas se calentaron rápidamente al saber de que me quede pensando en el chico pelinegro que ví cuando llegué.

-... No pienso en nadie... Digo en nada...- Dije rápidamente intentando no sonar nerviosa pero no lo conseguí...

-Ay Aki no nos digas que ¿ya te enamoraste? Y por lo que creo es el chico pelinegro que vino hoy- Dijo mi amiga castaña Astrid __**_(Grachi- Oye... ¡No se vale! ¿Porque tú si apareses en la historia y yo no? Y-Y. Carol- Porque tú molestas mucho y ademas yo soy la escritora y tambien ya lo había dicho así que ¡NO RENIEGUE!¡Y TRABAJA!. Grachi -Ò-Ó TT-TT)_** Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi rostro enrojecio,aunque con Astrid cualquier cosa se esperaba ya extrañamente ella podía leer las mentes de las personas ** _(Grachi-_Y para colmo de males tienes poderes psiquíco eres tan mala Carol.'Ò–Ó' Carol - Bueno tú te lo buscaste [La golpa con un bate y cae inconciente] Ahora si continuemos ^-^)_**

-Oye Astrid no deverías ser tan directa- Dijo mí amiga rubia,Lucero - Aunque lo que dices es cierto Astrid cuando llegamos Aki se quedó como boba mirando a Yusei y creo que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que la estaba viendo y lo tampoco notó como le guiño el ojo -Dijo Lucero con picardía me sentia tan avergonzada ya que no creía ser tan obvia y ...un momento...

-Oigan ¿Como conocen a ese pelinegro?- Me enoje ya que no sabía que ellas lo conocían y como le echaban tanta leña al fuego,ellas rieron nerviosamente y ninguna de ellas disponía a hablar pero la única chica que no había hablado decidió romper el silencio.

-Verás Aki- Dijo la otra pelinegra, Carly -El chico pelinegro que viste es amigo de mi novio Jack y del novio de Claris,Crow y el día que hicimos la pijamada a la que no fuiste se los presente a las chicas y por eso no lo conocías ¿Ya feliz?- Dijo finalizando Carly con una sonrisa,de la nada en los altavoces de la academia se escuchan la voz de director .

-Atención a todos los alumnos,hoy se suspenden el resto de las clases debido a una reunión de maestros así que se pueden retirar a sus casas,eso era todo... Gracias-Esas palabras hicieron que todos salieran de la academia y yo junto con mi grupito de amigas salimos y tan rápido como salimos los novios de Carly,Lucero ,Claris y el "admirador secreto" de Astrid,Camilo estaban afuera de la academia.

-¡Hola chicas!- Dijeron los chicos y nosotras respondimos lo mismo,Jack,Flash y Crow recibieron a sus novias con un beso y Camilo como siempre abrazaba a Astrid con fuerza.

-Sabes Astrid y Camilo harían una hermosa pareja ¿No lo crees Aki?- Dijo Twilight en un susurro para que solo yo la escuchara

-Sí,tienes razón Twilight ambos harían una linda pareja y sí tal vez Camilo dejara de ser tan tímido con lo que siente hacía Astrid y talvez ella tambien le corresponda- Dije sonriendo ya que todas sabiamos del secreto de Camilo,él quiere a Astrid en secreto pero le da "vergüenza " decirle lo que siente,el grupito de chicos y chicas salimos de la academia y escuché las vocecitas de un par de niños, eran de cabello verde turquesa y eran gemelos solo que niño y niña,y de la nada el chico pelinegro que había visto en la mañana estaba con los niños y Jack,Crow y Flash se acercarón a él, sí mal no recordaba se llamaba...

-Yusei,Leo,Luna ¡Hola!- Dijo Astrid abrazando a los gemelos los cuales le delvolvieron el abrazo y dijeron.

-Hola Astrid-chan- Dijeron los niños a Astrid y ella vió como los gemelos miraban con confusión a las chicas y al parecer nos conocían a excepción de Carly.

-Ohhhhhh es cierto, Chicas les presento a Leo y Luna ,Leo y Luna ellas son Claris (señala a Claris), Lucero (señala a Lucero), Twilight (señala a Twilight) y por último Aki (señala a Aki) y Aki te presento a Yusei;Yusei ella es Aki-Astrid terminó de presentarnos a los gemelos y todos decidieron ir al apartamento de Carly, pero despúes de ir a nuestras casa a quitarnos el uniforme,caminabamos en la calle y pareciera que todos me ignoraban ya que... Carly y Jack se la pasaban hablando al igual que Flash con Lucero, Claris con Crow, Camilo con Astrid, Twilight iba al cuidado de los gemelos y de la nada Yusei estaba a mí lado y yo me puse nerviosa y no podía creerlo pero era cierto Yusei me gusta y mucho

 _ **(PV Normal)**_

Los chicos acompañaron a las chicas a sus casa, Yusei le encargó a Twilight llevarlos a casas,claro que ellos la guiarian y Yusei quién decidió acompañar a Aki hasta su casa para llevarla a casa de Carly, al llegar a la casa de Aki,ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos y Aki se puso nerviosa ya que estaba a solas (por primera vez) con un chico pero la hizo sentir extraña,ansiosa y decidió llevarlo hasta su habitación para que la esperara, los ojos de Yusei no dejaban de observar aquella habitación,sus paredes eran de un hermoso color rosa pálido con uno que otro cuadro familiar y algunas pinturas que daban un exelente equilibrio a la habitación,había un pequeño escritorio donde descanzaba una laptop negra con lineas fucsia y una rosa púrpura negrisa en el centro y junto a esta estaban uno que otro libro,había un enorme espejo a la par de una hermosa ventana y muy cerca del balcón de la habitación,tambien había una pequeña mesita de noche donde estaba una pequeña lámpara y otras cosas encima de esta,había una cama enorme cubierta de un edredón morado,con grandes y esponjosas almohadas y varios peluches, habían dos puertas; una era el baño y la otra era el armario.

-Yusei esperame aquí mientras yo me quito mi uniforme y me cambio ¿okey?- Dijo Aki mientras desaparecia por una puerta y desde el armario le gritó a Yusei -¡NO ME VAYAS A ESPÍAR!- Yusei soltó una risita y le respondió

-¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!-Ambos se rieron y Aki tenía un debate ya que no sabía que ponerse y despúes de tanto buscar encontró la ropa ideal,no quería vestirse como siempre;hoy quería impresionar a Yusei aunque apenas lo conocía pero lo amaba tanto, así que comenzó a quitarse su uniforme y comenzó a cambiarse...

-Oye Aki ¿Ya vas salir?-Preguntó Yusei cerca de la puerta ya que ansiaba ver a Aki, no podía negar que era muy hermosa,ademas de haber sido "amor a primera vista" ,escuchó la puerta abrirse y mostró a Aki,quién optó por una camisa roja de tiros que mostraba un poco sus enormes pechos,un chaleco negro,una falda de paletones negra a la mitad del muslo,medias negras arriba de la rodilla unos centímetros arriba terminaba su falda por lo que solo se mostraba un poco de piel de sus lindas piernas y botas rojas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y tenía un lápiz labial un poco rojo.

-Te ves muy bien Aki-Dijo Yusei embobado mirando a Aki y a la vez estaba algo sonrojado,ambos salieron de la casa de Aki y un gran silencio los gobernaba pero Aki decidió romper el silencio...

-Oye Yusei- El mencionado miró a Aki- ¿Como nos iremos a Casa de Carly? Ya que algo lejos y no quiero ir caminando -Yusei sonrió y le respondió

-No iremos en mí D-Wheel- Aki abrió los ojos y se sonrojo ya que ella nunca había montado una D-Wheel pero la verdad le daba vergüenza abrazar a Yusei pero milagrosamente el celular de Aki comenzó a sonar y se dió cuenta de que era Twilight.

-Hola Twilight- Aki le daba curiosidad saber porque porque la estaba llamando -Oye Aki ¿Donde estas? Todos estamos en el apartamento de Carly menos tú y Yusei ¿Donde estan?- Aki buscó una forma de salvarse y rápidamente miró para darse cuenta de que estaba en el parque así que regreso a su celular- Perdón Twilight dile a los chicos que llegaremos dentro de un rato- Twilight no se negó y cortó la llamada,ambos llegaron a un estacionamiento y Aki miró una motocicleta roja y blanca,luego de que Yusei le diera un casco rojo y ella se lo pusó,mientras se subia en ella y ambos emprendian su viaje a casa de Carly,al llegar al edificio ambos tomaron el ascensor y solo ellos iban en él y nadie mas subía en él, pero de la nada el ascensor se detuvo y este dejó de moverse,Yusei reviso y se dieron cuenta de algo; el ascensor se había averiado y tenían que esperar que alguien se lo reparará,Aki entró en pánico,le temblan las piernas y las manos y estas estaban sudando,su respiración se acelero y le palpitaba el pulso en las venas,tenía miedo de que nadie los rescatara y de la nada se acerco a Yusei pero de la nada todo su volvió negro y se demayó cayendo en brazos de Yusei quién intentó reanimarla pero no fue necesario ya que Aki ya estaba comenzando a reacionar quién al reacionar miró a Yusei, se sentiá mareada y Yusei coloco la cabeza de Aki en sus piernas y poco a poco se integro de nuevo al lado de Yusei y ambos necesitaban algo del otro y era besarse y poseerse el uno al otro.

-Yusei- hubo una pausa- Aki- Ambos se detuvieron en seco al llamarse al mismo tiempo, Yusei comenzó a arrinconar a Aki hasta una de las esquinas del ascensor donde no le daría ninguna salida,a Aki el aire de los pulmones se le escapó en un suspiro mientras los ojos de Yusei miraban atentamente los labios de Aki y en un movimiento los sello en un beso, ambos abrieron de golpe sus ojos pero luego se cerraron disfrutando aquel momento, las manos de Yusei se cerraron en la cintura de Aki mientras que las de Aki rodearon lentamente su cuello,pero no les bastaba con ese beso ambos adentraron sus lenguas mientras estas luchaban en busca de dominar al otro pero por falta de aire ambos se separaron y jadearon en busca de aire,se miraron por unos momentos para volver a besarse.

 ** _(Aquí comienza el lemmon... Si quieres preservar tu inocencia no lo leas y saltate esta parte y si eres un pervertido y te gustan las escenas eroticas lee el lemmon y dime en los review si te gusto o no... ATTE:CarolAngel22)_**

Ambos se besaban de forma atragantada,deborando los labios del otro, Yusei suavemente mordió el labio inferior de Aki haciendola gemir un poco,una de las manos de Yusei se colaron entre la falda de Aki y su entrepierna mientras llegaba a sus bragas las cuales estaban más que mojadas ya que Aki se había excitado mucho,acarició suavemente esa área mientras bajaba poco a poco hasta su entrada donde lo introdujo lentamente haciendo a Aki jadear con deseo mientras dejaba que aquel dedo entrara y saliera con libertad mientras gemía al compas de que movía las caderas contra aquel dedo con el cual estaba excitando más de lo que ya estaba sin mencionar que llenaba rápidamente su entrepierna de sus propios fluidos.

-Te deseo Aki- Dijo Yusei en un tono ronco con el cual podría embrujar a cualquiera y la mente de Aki estaba nublada... Nublada por el deseo ágonico de estar con él y lo deseaba,deseaba sentirlo y tenerlo a su lado.

-Yo... Yo tambien te deseo Yusei- Ambos volvieron a besarse mientras Yusei se deshacía de la camisa y el chalecho de Aki y ella se deshacia de su chaqueta y su playera para tocar aquellos tonificados cuadros y toca su bien esculpido pecho y sus abdominales,Yusei abandonó los labios de Aki para posarse sobre su cuello para besarlo pausadamente y llegó hasta su oreja lamiendola para morder el lóbulo de este para seguir bajando hasta las copas del sostén de Aki,ya que estaba estorbando y lo arrogó lejos mientras masajeaba sus pechos y se pegaba como un bebé se pegaba a su madre ,lamiendo y chupando los pezones de Aki haciendola gemir en voz alta,ya que era demasiado excitante mientras que con su mano libre se encargó de desnudarla por completo, mientras Aki hágilmente se deshacia de los pantalones de Yusei, mirandolo con su boxer era de color negro y era sensualmente pegado dejando a relucir su creciente erección la cual luchaba por salirse de esos boxers,Yusei regresó su mano hasta la intimidad de Aki y volvió a introducir su dedo a aquella rosada y virgen entrada haciendola rogar más aunque esto era demasiado para la pobre e inocente Aki...

-...Espera... Yusei detente... Por favor...-Yusei se detiene y la suelta para mirar la Inocente mirada de Aki,se volvieron a besar y Aki se deshizo de ese boxer de Yusei, quedandose atónita al sentir su... Tamaño pero siguió besandolo para que no sospechara nada,ambos estaban listos,Yusei se posó entre las piernas de Aki, acariciando su clítoris mientras la penetraba lentamente ganando un fuerte gemido de placer mientras envolvia sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientrasla embestía y se repetía una y otra,y otra,y otra vez; con cada vez más fuerza y más rápidez haciendo a Aki corear el nombre de Yusei entre miles de gemidos,jadeos y suspiros.

-Ah...Ah... Ah... Ah... Más Yusei... Ah... Más rápido... Ah... Ah... Más fuerte... Ah... Ah...Ah- Rogó Aki y Yusei obedecio llegando a un punto donde todo era perfecto,Aki se sentiá en el cielo siendo llebada por Yusei,el climax se acercaba vez más y más cerca,ambos estaban a punto de llegar hasta su climax,estaban sudando mientras se derramaban en el clímax del otro y sin previo aviso ambos llegaron juntos hasta un orgasmo,un fuerte y potente orgasmo,el primero de toda su vida,jadearon exhaustos pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros,Yusei salío de Aki mientras las besaba de nuevo y le susurraba al oído.

-Te Amo Aki-Aki sonrió y lo beso tiernamente y le respondió.

-Yo más Yusei,te amo mucho - ambos se pusieron sus ropas y siguieron esperando hasta que el ascensor volvió a funcionara.

 ** _(Aquí termina el lemmon espero que les haya gustado... ATTE: CarolAngel22)_**

llegaron al apartamento de Carly y despúes de dar explicaciones del porque llegaron tarde pero ellos entendieron eso y no lo juzgaron ya que habían sido fallas tecnicas de ascensor y las tres noticias que sorprendieron al grupo, la primera era que Camilo al fin le dijo a Astrid que la amaba y ella le correspondió de la misma forma y habían decidido comenzar una relación amorosa,la segunda era de que a Twilight la cortejaba uno de sus vecinos y a ella le gustaba y posiblemente le diría que sí y por último Yusei y Aki quienes aceptaron su relación amorosa solo que omitiendo lo que pasó en el ascensor.

Así pasaron los meses y cada vez que Yusei y Aki iban a la casa de Carly, recordaban su primera vez en "El ascensor del amor" como lo bautizaron y así lo llamaron de ahora en adelante.

 ** _Carol-Espero que les allá gustado..._**

 ** _Lucero- Para ser tú primer fic no te quedo tan mal... Incluso nos diste un papel muy importante a tus OCS y Camilo al fin te dijo que te amaba ^ _^_**

 ** _Camilo-Lo dije porque ustedes me ...(cae inconciente)_**

 ** _Carol- Okey ¿Quién le dió con la Katana?_**

 ** _Todos salen corriendo y solo quedan Twilight, Yusei, Aki,Lucero,Flash y los gemelos_**

 ** _Carol- Ni modo pero creo saber quién fue..._**

 ** _(Encuentra a Grachi con la Katana escondida detrás de la puerta, Carol agarra la Katana y le dispara en la nariz a Grachi y cae inconciente)_**

 ** _Yusei-Bueno eso es raro_**

 ** _Twilight-Es cierto Yusei pero... ¿Como Grachi se dió cuenta de lo de Camilo?..._**

 ** _Flash-Recuerden que Grachi por cualquier manera se da cuenta de las cosas así que no hay preocuparnos mucho ...(cae inconciente)_**

 ** _Lucero y Twilight-¡FLASH! (Caen inconcientes)_**

 ** _Aki- Okey ¿Quien tiene la... (Cae inconciente)_**

 ** _Todos miran a Carol pero ella no tiene la Katana,salen de la habitación y miran a todos inconcientes y Jack tenía la Katana_**

 ** _Carol-Bueno estos chicos decidieron irse a dormir y esperen pronto mi próximo fic el cual esta en proceso_**

 ** _Leo y Luna - Que tengan una buena... (Caen inconcientes)_**

 ** _Yusei tenía la Katana y accidentalmente le da a los gemelos._**

 ** _Yusei-Bueno solo quedamos los dos..._**

 ** _Carol-Si... Así parece bueno esto es todo chicos._**

 ** _Yusei y Carol- ¡Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Fecha de edición:3/31/2017_**


End file.
